


迷情剂其实是毒药

by chloechloechloe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloechloechloe/pseuds/chloechloechloe
Kudos: 2





	迷情剂其实是毒药

Ron和Hermione觉得他们两个已经拉不住Harry了，迷情剂的药效使Harry一刻也冷静不下来，满心只想着去跟overgoudan表白，聪明如Hermione也想不出法子来了，只得托斯莱特林的学生给Draco传个口信，把他叫来Harry的宿舍，拽着自家男朋友关上门顺便收走了Harry的魔杖，留给可怜小哈一个优雅而扭曲的背影。

Draco进门就看见Harry委屈地缩在墙角，见他进来也只是抬头望一眼便没了下文，绿色的眸子满盈的求而不得使Draco看得火大，快步走上前把Harry拉起来摔到床上，虽知道是迷情剂在作祟但就是放不下心，生怕好不容易得来的人被谁给拐了去。

突如其来的推力扯的Harry愣了愣神，但很快感知就被拉了回来，木制的床头柜硌得他生疼，还没来得及发作，抗议的骂声就被Draco的嘴唇堵了回去，锁在喉间变成几声细碎的低吟，回过神的Harry一把推开身上发疯似的人，嫌弃地抬起手臂擦掉唇上Draco的痕迹，起身看着受了打击的Draco认真的解释：“听着Draco，我们以前是情侣没错，但我已经向你提出了分手，你也答应了，你刚才的行为我可以装作没发生，请你现在立刻离开这里”。

Harry所说的每一句话都像是戳在Draco心口，他忍无可忍抽出魔杖对Harry施了个禁锢咒：“Harry，你只是喝了迷情剂，我答应分手也是一气之下，you know……”像是立场转换一样，Draco觉得自己有些委屈，抽抽嘴角，因为要说的话太过直白而语气有些别扭“我实在太害怕失去你了……”。

这样的话从Draco嘴里说出来实属不易，Harry再次小小的愣了神，但他很快低下头拍拍脑袋，坚定的摇摇头：“Draco，第一，我不可能蠢到分不出迷情剂，第二，我不认为迷情剂能够让我产生这样的情感，浓厚的爱情不是魔药能够轻易伪造出来的”。

一向优雅的马尔福小少爷低头骂了句脏话，懒得再给Harry中了迷情剂后昏头昏脑的麻瓜爱情理论多加点评，他走上前，解开被施了紧箍咒的Harry身上的领带。

Harry:"!????"

领带末端在空中绕了个圈，落回封上Harry的嘴，在后脑勺打个蝴蝶结，小少爷不经常晒太阳而显得有些苍白的手慢条斯理的解开Harry身上西装的纽扣，想了想Harry为了去告白还穿的这么正式，不禁有些恶意的放慢速度，让救世主享受一下被“不喜欢的人”脱光衣服的感觉。

衬衫的扣子被一颗颗解开，Harry的胸膛接触微凉的空气，克制不住地轻颤，Draco埋下头轻吻Harry的乳尖，继而舔弄粉红的乳晕，快感过电般蹿过Harry全身，迷情剂带来的效果让Harry对与除自己心上人之外的人做爱产生厌恶，但熟悉Draco的身子显然不同意这个想法，它正在违背主人意愿地靠近Draco，后者伸手解开Harry的裤子，勾出一个标志性的笑容，扯掉嘴上的领带，一把握住Harry半勃的阴茎撸动，另一只手顺着脊背滑下，轻轻按压着Harry被施了润滑咒的后穴，生理性的水雾漫上Harry的眼睛，他张开嘴吐出的字句都粘染着浓浓的情欲：“嗯……Draco，你现在的行为属于……哈啊……属于强暴……”，Harry因为快感软得不着调的控诉和眼里的水光差点让Draco忍不下去，他定定神，继续往Harry的后穴塞着手指，但只是两根手指浅浅的插入再抽出，尝过床笫之欢的救世主哪儿能受得了这样的折磨，后穴像是被缓慢的水滴冲刷又痒又疼，他扭动着屁股恨不得后穴能吃进什么东西，可Draco起了劲，偏不随他愿，脱下裤子用硬热的阴茎抵住Harry因渴望而不断收缩的后穴猛地插入半根，满意地听到Harry拔高声调的惊喘后停止了动作，Harry被折腾地快要发疯，质问Draco的语气都带上了不自知的哭腔：“该死的……你到底要干什么……要做就……快点啊……”，“救世主，你说overgoudan知道你现在这幅样子会怎么想？”心上人的名字使Harry心头一惊，矛盾的情绪在脑海中纠缠撕扯“Harry，你想清楚，只要你答应复合我就听你的好不好？”Draco尾音上挑，引诱成分十足，克制沙哑的声线划破空气围绕在Harry耳边，仿佛勾起了什么记忆般，Harry觉得自己脑仁涨疼，浑身不受控制地痉挛，Draco被身下人的反应吓了一跳，连忙咬牙抽出阴茎把他抱在怀里安抚，“迷情剂……”怀中人还没清醒过来，自言自语般小声呢喃：“……它解开了……？”Draco睁大眼睛，下意识地捧起Harry的脸：“什么？”

Harry仍有些迷茫偏过头蹭了蹭Draco微颤的手：“它解开了Draco，这个药效居然只持续了这么短的时间，你还真是个奇迹”Draco抬了抬下巴，把将要发生的事恢复正轨，撸动着Harry阴茎的速度加快：“你才是奇迹，亲爱的”话毕顺着Harry喘息起伏的身体一个深顶“哈啊……嗯……Draco…嗯啊——!”空虚被猛的填埋，Harry颅内空白一片射了出来，突如其来的高潮过后后穴不停地收缩，差点夹的放松下来的Draco也跟着射了出来，在心中快速过了两遍霍格沃兹校歌才守住精关，把身下失神的Harry翻个面，掰开臀瓣毫不留情地操了下去，救世主的理智强行回笼：“Draco…!停嗯……我以后绝对不会再随便喝……啊……别人递过来的南瓜汁了……”少爷皱眉哼了声，咬住面前红透的耳朵，泄愤似的顶着凸点抽插，Harry被干得只剩下叫床的力气，到最后心满意足再次啃上救世主唇瓣的Draco把自己埋在最深处射了进去，体力不支而有些晕眩的Harry被滚烫的精液激地再次射了出来，倒在床上半晕半睡没了动静，Draco给一片狼藉的床和Harry施了几个清洁一新，抱着睡得香甜的Harry恶狠狠地在脑中打着“折磨overgoudan一百条”的草稿。


End file.
